utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Taiga
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = Hashimon （はしもん) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = タイガ |officialromajiname = taiga |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 03|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = 1990|birthref = His Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 7249686 |mylist1 = 12940168 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1409040 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = nicotaiga |partner = Taiyakiya, KOOL, Kouhey, Yamadan}} |cpbzfp-0zrU}} taiga is an who first started making cover songs in 2009. taiga has a voice that can be deep and smooth, but in it can also be more loud. In some of his covers he shouts, or yells something out. This can be seen in his cover of "Senbonzakura" , shouting "Hey" in the begining. His smooth voice can be seen in his cover of "from Y to Y" , however calm songs still wouldn't stop him from shouting. Sometimes he uses some computer effects in his covers. taiga sings VOCALOID and anime songs, and often participates in seasonal collaborations singing newly released anime songs, called Shinsaku Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo. In fact, he is featured in every season. One of his most popular covers, "Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town", is also an anime opening. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Anikora List of Covered Songs (Love Heart Assault) (2009.06.07) # "We Are!" (One Piece OP) (2009.06.28) # "Saa" (Mamotte Shugogetten! OP) (2009.07.20) # "RE:BRIDGE ~Return to oneself~" (2009.07.20) # "Makka na Chikai" (Buso Renkin OP) (2009.09.26) # "Dragon Ball OP Medley" -Karaoke ver.- (2009.10.18) # "Double Lariat" -Karaoke ver.- (2009.10.21) # "FLYING IN THE SKY" (Mobile Fighter G Gundam OP) (2009.11.04) # "Muv-Luv" (2009.11.07) # "Asu e no Houkou" (2009.12.01) # "Butter-Fly" (Digimon Adventures OP) (2009.12.14) (Deleted) # "HEATS" -Karaoke ver.- (Getter Robo Armageddon OP) (2010.01.16) # "from Y to Y" (2010.01.25) # "Stacha Kumikyoku" (Stacha Suite) (collab) (2010.03.27) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (K-ON! OP) (2010.05.25) # "King Gainer Over!" -Karaoke ver.- (Overman King Gainer OP) (2010.06.03) # "DYNAMITE EXPLOSION" (Macross Dynamite 7 OP) (2010.06.12) # "Pure Pure Heart" (2010.06.18) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (K-ON! OP) (2010.08.05) # "evolution ~ for beloved one" feat. Aoi, Ilsuka, Ikki, Iyokan, Emilio, 【Okan】, Kurobuta, Gleec, 5comasuberi, Shibunarefu, Shinnosuke, taiga, Taiyakiya, Chiba Mikan, Nimo and Macoto (2010.08.25) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (2010.09.01) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (K-ON! OP) (2010.09.12) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.10.03) # "MAXON" (Super Robot Taisen OG - The Inspector OP) (2010.11.27) # "MAXON" (Super Robot Taisen OG - The Inspector OP) feat. taiga and Positron (2010.09.12) # "Piko Piko ☆ Legend of the Night" (2010.12.10) # "Vanguard" (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP) (2011.02.27) # "Kimi no Hitomi ni Koi Shiteru" (I'm in Love With Your Eyes) (Amagami SS ED) (2011.03.03) # "Kitto Ashita wa..." (Tomorrow Will Surely...) (Amagami SS ED) (2011.03.03) # "Vanguard" (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP) (2011.03.03) # "Asumirai" (2011.04.07) # "Anata Shika Mienai" (Only Have Eyes for You) (Amagami SS ED) (2011.04.10) # "Guts Guts!!" (Toriko OP) (2011.05.28) # "Guts Guts!!" (Toriko OP) (2011.06.01) # "Koi no Hana" (2011.06.07) # "SEVENTH MOON" (Macross 7 OP) (2011.06.15) # "SUPER☆VACATION" (2011.07.01) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Kouhey, Yuge, Yamadan, KOOL, Taiyakiya and taiga (2011.07.24) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2011.08.03) (Deleted) # "Kimi ga Yo" (Japan's National Anthem) (2011.08.12) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no ☆ Prince Sama ♪ ED) (2011.08.27) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Remyu, KOOL, taiga, Miihamu, and Taiyakiya (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.02) # "VOCALOID Songs Medley" -Karaoke ver.- (2011.10.12) # "Egao no Housoku" (Law of Smile) (Ben-To ED) (2011.11.08) # "With My Friends" (2011.11.11) # "Egao no Housoku" (Ben-To ED) (2011.12.03) # "Unmei♪wa♪Endless!" (2011.12.08) # "We Go!" (One Piece OP) (2011.12.13) # "ARKADIA" (2012.01.17) # "IA IA ★ Night of Desire" (2012.01.30) # "Invisible" (2012.02.26) # "Check My Soul" (Amagami SS + OP)(2012.03.01) # "My Colorful Confuse" feat. taiga and Takatsuki Kanako (2012.03.02) # "SPIKE" (2012.03.08) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.03.08) # "Check My Soul" (Amagami SS + OP) (2012.03.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "FantasiStar" (2012.04.24) # "15 Karaoke Songs Medley" (2012.04.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanai de" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Taiyakiya, Matsushita, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Yuikonnu (2012.05.01) # "WHAT'S UP GUYS?" feat. taiga and Kaako (2012.06.09) # "Pegasus Fantasy ver. Ω" (Saint Seiya Ω OP) feat. taiga, Pocky, Denirow, TKTR, Rixyo, Shuiro, Kaako and Owata (2012.06.09) # "HUNTING FOR YOUR DREAM" (HUNTER x HUNTER ED) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) feat. taiga, Fumitsuki, Syuta, ｎｏｎ, Ayaponzu＊, Masaki, Kurokun, TKTR, Rixyo, Baru and Kaako (2012.06.09) # "LIMIT BREAK" (Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit OP) feat. taiga, Denirow and TKTR (2012.06.09) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.06.30) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.03) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. taiga, Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya and Kouhey (2012.08.22) # "RIMFIRE" (Kuroko no Basket OP) (2012.09.08) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.10.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.11.23) # "JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~" (Jojo ~The Destiny of His Blood~) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP) (2012.11.29) # "Open☆Canvas" (Hidamari Sketch x Honeycomb OP) (2012.12.01) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.04) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2013.01.25) # "BLOODY STREAM" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP) (2013.01.31) # "taiga & DANNY" feat. taiga and Yamadan (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.27) # "Yume Sketch" (Bakuman. 3 ED) feat. taiga and Takatsuki Kanako (2013.03.02) # "Aru Hi no Karaoke Box" -Karaoke ver.- (2013.03.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" -Screamo ver.- feat. feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero, and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.14) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.27) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no Prince sama Maji Love 2000% ED) feat. taiga, Syuta, masaki, Ramesses II, Owata, Syantihs and Anima (2013.06.01) # "Preserved Roses" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. taiga and Kalon. # "Uchu Senkan Yamato" (Uchu Senkan Yamato 2199 OP) feat taiga, Syuta, Rixyo, Ramesses II, Owata and Kaito # "Lost One no Gokoku" (2013.08.23) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei - The Animation ED) (2013.08.31) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.08.31) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. taiga and Kouhey (2013.11.21) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. taiga and Tsukino Hina (2013.11.30) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. taiga, Jegyll, samurai-man, Denchigire, @Mugicha and Shijin (2013.12.17) # "Sirius" (Kill la Kill OP) (2014.12.21) # "Carry on" -Live ver.- (2014.01.12) # "Chouon Chu Haikatsuryou Test" (2014.02.22) # "Garakuta Innocence" (2014.02.24) # "Yowamushi na Honoo" (Yowamushi Pedal OP) (2014.02.28) # "Clear Made wa Nemuranai!" (2014.03.03) # "Yuka Yuka ☆ Heavenly Night" (2014.03.10) # "STAND PROUD" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP) (2014.04.23) # "Breakthrough" (Nobunaga the Fool OP) (2014.05.31) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.05.31) # "Nico Nico Douga Kikouroku" (Nico Nico Douga Journey Book) (2014.07.07) # "MOON PRIDE" (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal OP) feat. taiga, Mifuyu, Owata, Tsukino Hina and hakumai (2014.08.30) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2014.10.10) # "AMAZING BREAK" (Terra Formars OP) (2014.11.29) # "ATTITUDE TO LIFE" (Doten ni Warau ED) (2014.11.29) # "Overclock" (2014.12.06) # "Blessing" ~Extra Edition~ feat. Kuroi Shirata, Reeery, Konaneko, Canny, Raichi Yuu, Gamazawa, Hinata Risa, Sei, nova, Kinoto, RioMick, Koutan, and taiga (2015.01.24) # "Jojo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~" (2015.01.29) # "Hi no Ito Rinne no Gemini (Seiken Tsukai no World Break OP) (2015.03.07) # "Remind (Yowamushi Pedal GRANDE ROAD OP) (2015.03.07) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" -Short ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey and Gero (2015.04.28) # "Saikyouiku" (2015.04.29) # "departure!" (Hunter x Hunter OP) -full ver.- (2015.04.30) # "Houkago Kakumei" (Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku OP) (2015.05.30) # "Maji Love Revolutions" (Uta no Prince sama ED) feat. taiga, eclair, Zunko, Mussiah, Akira, Olimono*Vaggyna, and Owata (2015.05.30) # "NOW!!!GAMBLE" (WORKING!!! OP) feat. taiga, Onishi Amimi, and Tsukino Hina (2015.08.28) # "Feed A" (GOD EATER OP) (2015.08.28) # "Anata no Omimi ni Plugin!" (Sore ga Seiyuu! ED) feat. taiga, Onishi Amimi, and Tsukino Hina (2015.08.28) # "DREAMER" (STARMYU OP) (2015.11.27) # "THE HERO!! & Anpanman's March" (One Punch Man & Anpanman OP; JAM Project songs) feat. Kouhey and taiga (2015.12.17) # "I'm A Believer" (Haikyuu!! Season 2 OP1) (2015.12.18) # "Melodies of Life" (Final Fantasy IX theme song) (2016.02.14) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. taiga, Rixyo, Chuchu, RyO, MeMeCo, and cock Joe (2016.03.05) # "Joker ni Yoroshiku" (Durarara!!x2 Ketsu ED) (2016.03.05) # "Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Season 4 OP) (2016.04.27) # "COOLEST" (Sakamoto desu ga? OP) -BAND Edition- feat. taiga and Mune (2016.06.24) # "chase" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Season 4 OP 2) (2016.07.28) # "Uragirimono no Requiem" (Traitor's Requiem) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Season 5 OP 2) (2019.04.03) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * He lives in Tokyo. External Links * Twitter